I'll always be here for you
by raf-lily
Summary: "El camino había sido y sería difícil, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que nada sería capaz de separarlos". Desde la derrota de Hawk Moth, Marinette no deja de tener pesadillas. Fluff, post-reveal


Coincidiendo con su estreno en televisión aquí en España, esta es mi primera incursión a este fandom demoníaco, que me ha absorbido por completo (a mi y a mi hermana... nos hemos vuelto victimas del LadyNoir, como todo el mundo [Kao, no nos mates, porfis!])

Hace poco tuvimos una maratón de capitulos de Miraculous y se me quedó rondando por la cabeza la idea de que, con tantas veces que Chat se sacrifica por Ladybug, esta debe de tener alguna secuela o trauma, ¿no? La chiquilla no es de hielo

 **I'll always be here for you**

 _La mano enguantada se dirig_ _í_ _a r_ _á_ _pidamente hacia ella, que sin tiempo para defenderse o esquivarla, cerró los ojos, esperando el toque que haría desaparecer su existencia. Sin embargo lo que sintió fueron unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor, protectores, y se forzó a mirar cómo, una vez mas, Chat Noir se había sacrificado por ella._

 _Timebreaker se alejó unos pasos, asombrada por la cantidad de poder que había sido cargado en sus patines al borrar la existencia del gato, pero Ladybug ya no le hacia caso. Ni se dio cuenta de cuando la escena cambió, dejándola sobre el bastón de Chat, clavado en uno de los edificios de París._

 _Desorientada, no hizo nada mientras Chat hablaba, el grito de alerta del rubio lo único capaz de sacarla de su estupor_ _momentáneamente_ _, lo suficiente para ver la flecha de Dislocoeur impactar contra su compañero, que se derrumbó cayendo como un muñeco inerte sobre las calles de la ciudad del amor._

 _Un grito se abrió paso por la garganta de Ladybug mientras una tras otra se repetían todas las situaciones en las que su compañero se había arriesgado para salvarla, cada una volviéndose peor que la anterior. Espadas, derrumbes, lanzas de hielo, sierras circulares, flechas, todo lo que podía herir a Ladybug,_ _ahí_ _estaba Chat Noir para sacrificarse por ella, para salvarla, sin pensar una sola vez en si mismo, cayendo en sus brazos herido y ensangrentado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _El corazón de Ladybug cada vez iba mas rápido, su respiración se entrecortaba con cada sacrificio y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que..._

El grito rompió el silencio de la noche, y Marinette, sentada sobre su cama y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, no fue capaz de procesar hasta minutos después que había sido ella la que había gritado, cuando su madre apareció frente a sus ojos, cansada y preocupada, pero preparada para ser un pilar para su destrozada hija.

Marinette se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando histérica, mientras oía a su padre hablar por teléfono en el piso de abajo y sentía mas que ver a Tikki a su lado, flotando insegura de que hacer.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la batalla final con Hawk Moth, y desde que los padres de Marinette habían descubierto la condición de heroína de su hija, pero también habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de las pesadillas.

Chat Noir y Ladybug habían ido a luchar contra Hawk Moth directamente, hartos de que este usara a la gente de París como sus marionetas. La batalla había ido bien, parecía que de una vez por todas iban a librarse de la presencia del villano, cuando este liberó una bandada de mariposas negras dirigidas a Ladybug y como siempre, Chat se había colado por medio, recibiendo el ataque.

El gato negro había caído al suelo, las heridas cubriendo su cuerpo dejando caer el rojo líquido vital, su color grabándose en los ojos de Ladybug. Lo siguiente que supo es que Hawk Moth yacía en el suelo unos metros más allá y que ella tenía en sus brazos a Adrien Agreste, el chico al que amaba desde hacía tres años y que, por la presencia de un Kwami negro con aspecto de gato a su lado, era también su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas, su gatito, Chat Noir.

Atónita, dejo caer su transformación, permitiendo a Tikki ayudar a su amigo, y así fue como Alya, Nino y los padres de ella los encontraron minutos después, a ella llorando sobre el cuerpo de Adrien mientras él intentaba tranquilizarla a pesar de no tener fuerzas casi ni para moverse. A pesar de la incredulidad que sentían sobre que los dos adolescentes fueran los aclamados héroes de París, los demás sabían que desde ese momento ambos los necesitarían mas que nunca, no solo para curar las heridas de sus cuerpos si no las de sus corazones también

Era por eso por lo que ni cinco minutos después de que Tom colgara el teléfono, en la ventana que daba a la terracilla de Marinette se oyeron un par de golpecitos apresurados, a los que Tikki respondió abriendo la ventana, por la que Chat Noir se coló cayendo al suelo del cuarto con suavidad.

Deshaciendo su transformación, Adrien corrió al lado de la sollozante Marinette, tomando el lugar de Sabine para calmar a la chica.

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí, tranquila-. Al oír la voz de Adrien, Marinette elevó sus manos y agarró con fuerza la camisa del chico, desesperada por asegurarse de que estaba bien, que no era una ilusión conjurada por su mente y que cuando abriera los ojos iba a desaparecer. Poco a poco, gracias al latir constante del corazón de Adrien, Marinette se fue calmando, permitiendo una leve sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Sabine, que se retiró para dar privacidad a los dos adolescentes.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-. Preguntó Adrien, tranquilizándose al notar que Marinette dejaba de temblar.

-Si-. Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió el chico-. Perdona que te haya hecho venir tan tarde.

-No pasa nada, no podía dormir-. Adrien no mentía. Aunque su padre, una vez notificado del estatus de su hijo, le había dado un poco de libertad para que se recuperara, el joven estaba intranquilo, y no podía descansar bien. Por eso, en cuanto Natalie le había dicho de la llamada de Tom, había salido corriendo junto a su compañera-. ¿Quieres decirme que era esta vez?

Marinette se tensó al recordar la pesadilla y Adrien, al notarlo, levantó una mano para pasarla por el cabello de la chica, esperando que la calmara de nuevo. Marinette, por su parte, no quería responder, pero sabía que Adrien no le dejaría cargar con ellas sola, por lo que comenzó a hablar.

No había terminado de contarle el sueño cuando Marinette sintió a Adrien moverse, y por un segundo el pánico se apoderó de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el chico solo se estaba recolocando para tener la espalda contra la pared, atrayendo de nuevo a Marinette hacia él en cuanto se detuvo.

-Perdóname, Marinette-. Las palabras de Adrien sorprendieron a la morena-. En ninguna de esas ocasiones era mi intención asustarte tanto. Solo pensaba en mantenerte a salvo, no en lo que me podía pasar a mi.

-¡Ese es el problema, Adrien! ¡No piensas! ¡Y tengo miedo de que uno de estos días te pase algo de verdad!-. La voz de Marinette fue elevándose junto a su histeria, y Adrien la estrechó contra si, arrepentido por provocarle tanto miedo.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, princesa-. Adrien enterró la cara en el hombro de Marinette, y esperó a que se calmara un poco, continuando la letanía de susurradas disculpas-. Marinette, escúchame. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo por asustarte. Pero ya no hay razón para que te preocupes tanto. Hemos vencido a Hawk Moth, no va a volver, no va a pasarnos nada.

-¿Y si en vez de Hawk Moth el que aparece es algún otro maníaco de la posesión? Adrien, no quiero perderte…

-Y no me vas a perder, ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase, voy a seguir aquí, te lo prometo.

Marinette cerró los ojos, colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Adrien, escuchando el latir del corazón del gato, y respiró tranquila por primera vez en lo que llevaba de noche, permitiendo que el cálido abrazo de Adrien la devolviera al reino de Morfeo

Tom Dupain se consideraba una persona amigable, de amplios horizontes. Por eso, cuando descubrió la doble vida de su hija, no le había echado nada en cara, entendiendo las razones de la chica. Lo que no le había parecido bien es que Chat Noir se había presentado varias veces en el balcón de Marinette durante los tres años que habían estado en acción los dos superhéroes, pero sus protestas se habían visto ahogadas cuando descubrieron que la única forma de que tanto Marinette como Adrien durmieran tranquilos fuera estando al lado del otro. Si, Tom era protector con su hija, como todos los padres, y aunque no le gustara que un chico la visitara furtivamente en su balcón, si ese chico era Adrien, no le importaba tanto. Era un buen chico, y se le veía de lejos que le importaba Marinette.

El sonido de pasos le hizo mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde entraba Sabine con Tikki y Plagg en las manos, depositándolos en un mullido cojín para que estuvieran cómodos.

-¿Cómo están?-. La pregunta de Tom fue respondida por una sonrisa cansada, pero tranquila, y Tom dejó que la tensión de sus músculos se disolviera.

-¿Sabes? Si nos hubieran dicho cuando nació Marinette que un día le estaríamos abriendo las ventanas en mitad de la noche a un chico vestido de gato, habría llamado a los loqueros inmediatamente, y míranos ahora, Tom-. Suspiró Sabine-. Adrien pasa más tiempo aquí en casa calmando los ataques de pánico de Marinette que permitiéndose sanar a si mismo…

-No creo que eso sea cierto, Sabine. Creo que Adrien necesita a Marinette como ella a él. Aunque tienes razón, Adrien pasa mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Qué te parecería si preparamos la habitación de invitados y le decimos que se venga a vivir a casa? Esos dos ya están prácticamente casados.

Sabine tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada que subió por su garganta ante la broma de su marido, y Tom sonrió, mirando hacia la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de Marinette, donde los dos héroes adolescentes descansaban por fin, envueltos en el abrazo del otro. El camino había sido y sería difícil, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que nada sería capaz de separarlos.


End file.
